


Animal I have become.

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip finds out about the engagement, Ian has a conversation with Lip and Lip and Fiona talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal I have become.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song as always. Fitting for Fiona as she went kind of wild.  
> Hope this was good. I wrote it in like 20 minutes.  
> Mandy's part is coming up next! Get excited. Its already written and some shit is about to go down!

Ian and Mickey had made it back upstairs to find lip. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal Lip talking to a doctor. They made their way over just as they were done talking.

“Hey, what's going on?” Ian asked. Totally blanking on the fact that he was engaged.  

“They said Liam just woke up and we can see him.” Lip said somewhat excited.

“Thats great! Lets go.”

Lip nodded and they all started walking together. The boys were still joined by their hands and thats when Lip noticed the glint on their fingers.

He stopped walking. Ian and Mickey looked at him with questioning glances.

“You guys are engaged?” Lip asked.

They both blushed a little.

They nodded simultaneously.

It was expected of Lip to make a snide comment. When he didn't they were all a little surprised.

Oddly enough he said “Well at least one of is doing good.”

Then added “Just don't fuck it up.” looking at Mickey.

Mickey rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

They all made their way to Liam's room.

When their visit was done and Liam was back asleep, it was decided for Mickey and Ian to go see Mandy.

 

Before they left Ian told Mickey he had to talk to Lip really quick. Mickey knew it was about him but he just nodded and said he’d be downstairs smoking. Ian nodded quickly and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Once Mickey was in the elevator Ian turned to Lip.

“So you’re actually good with this?”

“Would it matter if i wasn't?”

“Guess not much.”

“Thats what i figured. As long as he makes you happy then what can i do about it, ya know? I’m just happy that you’re happy. I haven't seen you this way in a while.”

Ian nodded.

“I really am happy.”

“I know you are.” Lip said. He really did know Ian was happy, he could tell. It sort of broke his heart to think he might never have that. He said nothing though, he wasn't gonna take away his brothers happiness with his problems.

Ian smiled and hugged Lip.

They parted and Ian said “I gotta go, Micks waiting.”

Lip nodded and Ian got on the elevator and left.

 

Lip was left to his thoughts as he sat back in the waiting room with his textbooks that his roommate Ron had brought him.

After a while he got tired and walked down to vending machine, when his food came out his phone rang again.

He picked it up and it started a recording “This is a call from the Illinois Department of Corrections, we have ‘Fiona Gallagher’ on the line, press one if you accept the call if not please hang up. These calls will be monitored.” He thought it over for a minute before ultimately pressing one and waiting to hear Fiona’s voice.

“Lip?” She said her voice breaking.

“Yeah Fi.”

“Is he okay?”

“He's better, he just fell back asleep.”

“Good” she said. He could hear her sniffiling.

“I’m sorry Lip. I fucked up so bad.” She said as she started to cry again.

Lip sighed.

“I know Fi, I know.” his eyes started to water.

They were both quiet for a minute before he spoke again.

“Just get your shit together Fiona, I’ll take care of the kids but you need to fix this. If they give you 30 days take it. They give you more time take it. Get it done and come home. Got it?”

Fiona nodded until she realized he couldn't see her.

“Yeah Lip. I got it. I promise.”

“Good. I gotta go Fi.”

“Okay, bye Lip.”

 

They hung up. This was gonna be so shitty. He just hoped she didn't get too long.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've listen to SO many of those goddamn fucking recordings that you get from prisons when people call you, more than i'd like to admit. Family for you right? Anyway that's not the point. I just winged it figuring that she could be there.


End file.
